


Вторжение

by Uko, Wendimoor



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drama, Gen, Gore, Horror, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mind Meld, Mission Fic, Pre-Slash, Suicide, Telepathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uko/pseuds/Uko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendimoor/pseuds/Wendimoor
Summary: Это когда-нибудь должно было произойти. Экипаж Энтерпрайз всё-таки окончательно покинула удача.





	Вторжение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderShally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/gifts).
  * A translation of [Trespass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169224) by [Rae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae/pseuds/Rae). 



> Особая благодарность CommanderShally! Её невероятная работа "Семя" просто сподвигла на поиски чего-нибудь жуткого, страшного и прекрасного, что вылилось в этот перевод)))
> 
> В английском нет разделения на "ты" и "вы", поэтому небольшое уточнение. Обычно Джим и Спок общаются на "ты", но когда начинаются споры с перечислением пунктов устава — Спок переходит на "вы", а Джим его иногда передразнивает, когда оригинале начинает добавлять "Мистер" к его имени.

     Джим проскользнул в турболифт и, как только двери закрылись за ним, наконец, вздохнул с облегчением. Ему удавалось избегать Спока в течение последних трёх с половиной часов, и он надеялся спуститься на планету до того, как Спок выследит его по коммуникатору.

     Это не означало, что он вообще не хочет говорить со Споком. Обычно он был очень даже за. Просто сейчас действительно не хотелось продолжать спор, длившийся почти неделю. Итак, то, что он передвинул время высадки и спустится на 40 минут раньше, совершенно обоснованно и не трусливо. Капитанская прерогатива и всё такое. Он не обязан информировать своего первого офицера о столь незначительных изменениях.

     С шипением двери открылись, и Джим вышел пружинистой походкой, только чтобы вздрогнуть, увидев о-это-совсем-не-смешно взгляд Спока. Вот черт!

     — Разве у тебя нет более полезного занятия, чем преследовать меня? — Джим продолжил движение в сторону транспортаторной, не оглядываясь зная, что Спок идёт за ним.

     — Мой долг, как первого офицера, попробовать убедить вас ещё раз, что не логично совершать высадку без надлежащей охраны.

     Джим отметил, что это не ответ, и закатил глаза, когда они вошли в транспортаторную. Его взгляд немедленно натолкнулся на Боунса, прислонившегося к консоли и насмехающегося над Скотти, который матерился, отдавая кредитный чип. Очевидно, он должен был предположить, что Спок предугадает его попытку улизнуть с корабля, если на это уже делаются ставки. Вообще, это не первый раз, когда на его или Спока реакцию на действия друг друга заключаются пари. Джим мысленно пожал плечами и решил, что им вскоре понадобится увольнительная, раз экипажу настолько скучно, после чего обратился к упёртому вулканцу, который тенью следовал за ним.

     — Это не логично — спускаться всем командным составом на полностью необитаемую планету в рамках рутинной исследовательской миссии. И надлежащая охрана не обязательно означает твоё присутствие. У меня есть два офицера безопасности в каждой группе исследователей, что соответствует стандартной процедуре, так что прекращай втирать мне эту чушь, безосновательно ссылаясь на устав.

     — Могу я напомнить вам, что вы трижды были ранены в разных исследовательских миссиях необитаемых планет? Также, как первый офицер, я обязан защищать капитана Энтерпрайз, и я не смогу этого сделать, если вышеназванный капитан пренебрегает всеми правилами и настаивает на высадке на каждую новую планету, которая нам попадается.

     — Послушай, Спок, это не зависит от меня. Я бы хотел спуститься с тобой и наблюдать, как ты чудачишь с остальными ботаниками, но ты не допущен в десантную группу, — Джим вытянул руку и осторожно постучал указательным пальцем по повязке, фиксирующей левую руку Спока на его груди. — Ты ранен. Ты не можешь пойти. Это окончательно.

     — Доктор Маккой, пожалуйста, объясните капитану, что я вполне способен спуститься вниз и помочь с исследованиями, и мне нисколько не мешает моё нынешнее состояние.

     Джим спрятал усмешку, когда суровый взгляд Спока, нацеленный на Боунса, превратил просьбу в угрожающий приказ.

     — Черт возьми! Слушай сюда, Спок! Ты не можешь пойти! Твои нервные окончания повреждены к чёртовой матери, и всё, что потребуется, чтобы свести на нет часы кропотливой работы, которые я потратил на лечение твоей руки, — это один удар. Ты не можешь удержать стандартный научный трикодер, и ты, безусловно, не сможешь закрыть собой от опасности этого придурка, который её обязательно найдет, спустившись туда, — Маккой продолжил говорить несмотря на возмущённое Джимово “Хей!”. — Если ты так беспокоишься, отправь вниз дополнительную охрану, но ты не покинешь этот корабль. Это понятно?

     Джим по очереди посмотрел на своих друзей и почувствовал, как волосы на загривке встают дыбом от противостояния их свирепых взглядов. Так, хорошо, хватит.

     — Спок, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Это два дня, максимум. Одна небольшая ночёвка на тихой планете. Ничего не случится.

     — Есть множество аспектов относительно этой планеты, которые пока не изучены, поэтому ваше спокойствие нелогично и необоснованно. Однако я соглашусь с доводами доктора. Я также нахожу его совет относительно дополнительного персонала службы безопасности имеющим смысл. С вашего позволения, я назначу надлежащую охрану для вашей группы.

     — Эй! Если ты назначаешь больше безопасников, то тогда уж сделай это для всех, а не только для моей группы. Господи, ты действуешь так, будто мне нужна нянька. Я, чёрт возьми, капитан! Какого хрена!

     Спок просто приподнял бровь, прежде чем направиться к компьютерному терминалу, чтобы начать распределять персонал службы безопасности. Боунс хихикнул и хлопнул Джима по плечу: — Опыт, Джим. Накопленный опыт хорошо его научил.

     — Пора уже сваливать. Скотти! — Джим вскочил на платформу транспортатора, присоединяясь ко второй части его исследовательской группы. Все они выглядели до крайности позабавленными сценой, свидетелями которой они стали, из-за чего Джим немного надул губы.

     — Да, капитан.

     — Запускай, — Джим уловил последний проблеск обеспокоенности во взгляде Спока, прежде чем его зрительное восприятие заволокла темнота.

 

###

 

     Джим уставился на вновь прибывшую группу безопасников и почувствовал, как укореняются его подозрения. Он дал отмашку рукой — “Вольно!” — и щелчком открыл свой коммуникатор.

     — Кирк вызывает Сулу.

     — Сулу на связи, капитан.

     — Просто из любопытства, как много офицеров безопасности Спок послал с вами? — нога Джима нетерпеливо выстукивала ритм в затянувшейся тишине. — Итак?

     — Эм, только одного.

     — Ну да, — Джим вздохнул. — Я так и подумал. Конец связи.

     Джим повторил вопрос для группы К’лока, получив такой же ответ. Бессильное раздражение и тёплые чувства боролись в нём, когда он вызывал Энтерпрайз.

— Спок на связи.

     — Объясни-ка мне, почему в моей группе пять дополнительных офицеров безопасности, в то время как у других групп только по одному?

     — Исключительно из соображений логики, капитан.

     — Как так? — Джим немного побродил вокруг, прежде чем присесть на поваленное бревно, наблюдая, как исследовательская команда разбивает лагерь, втихаря снимая трикодером показания почвы вокруг них. Он подавил фырканье от их пыла начать изучение планеты, пока он ждёт ответа от Спока.

     — Ваша безопасность, как капитана, имеет первостепенную значимость. У вас есть удивительная черта натыкаться на скрытые цивилизации наряду с дикими представителями фауны, и вы страдаете смертельно опасной аллергией на самые безобидные вещества. Словом, вам требуется больше присматривающих за вашими передвижениями, чем среднестатистическому члену экипажа.

     — Спок! Ты только что сказал, что я создаю неприятности? — Джим не смог скрыть веселья в голосе.

     — Нет, капитан. Более точная формулировка — ... “магнит для неприятностей”. Я предпочту этот термин.

     — Вы, мистер Спок, перестраховщик. Но в любом случае полагаю, ваши няни могут остаться, если это поможет вам спать спокойно. Конец связи, — озорная улыбка скользнула по лицу Джима на последних словах. Он знал, что Спок указал бы на нелогичность его высказываний, но Джим любил оставлять его в тупике в своём логическом отрицании эмоциональности.

     Кряхтя, Джим поднялся со своего места и начал помогать с лагерем. Его мысли всё продолжали крутиться вокруг вопроса, почему не тронуты ресурсы этой планеты. Их первоначальное сканирование показало, что планета богата не только дилитием, но и многими другими минералами и рудами, ценными для федерации, а также является домом для широкого разнообразия флоры, которое, казалось, заставляет Сулу и ботаников пускать слюнки. Одним словом, сказочный сон любого учёного.

     Это наталкивало на вопрос, почему планета, на которой так много природных ресурсов, не тронута, находясь так близко к Клингонской нейтральной территории? Клингоны не видели никаких проблем в нарушении пространства Федерации, чтобы взять то, что им нужно, так почему бы не претендовать на эту чудо-планету? Какое-то тревожное чувство скреблось в его подсознании, но он выбросил это из головы, как только лагерь был разбит, и утятки* смотрели на него умоляющими глазками, мечтая начать свою работу всерьёз.

     — Хорошо, идите развлекайтесь. Кыш-кыш, — Джим разогнал всех подальше и наблюдал, как, разбежавшись и склонив головы над трикодерами, они считывают данные со всего, что только можно, на плато. Ему пришлось побороться с К'локом за миссию на возвышенности. Эмельтон свирепо смотрел на него, вынужденный сдвинуться в прерии на другой стороне плато. Сулу не заморачивался, главное, вообще с собой взяли.

     Это была, возможно, самая большая исследовательская группа высадки за всё время с начала их миссии четыре с половиной года назад. Три лидера групп, пятнадцать учёных и шесть, нет, тринадцать офицеров службы безопасности. Фронт работ был таким большим, а времени, наоборот, так мало. Их пятилетняя миссия приближалась к концу, они медленно возвращались домой, времени на углубленные исследования в эту короткую высадку заложено не было. Приказ не включал ничего кроме поверхностного сбора информации, которую подхватит следующий корабль.

     Джим вздохнул при мысли, что в обозримом будущем придётся сойти на берег и осесть на земле. Он жаждал на своём корабле с командой бороздить просторы тёмного космоса. И совсем не хотел в обязательном порядке преподавать в академии или изо дня в день заниматься бюрократией, что в ближайшее время будет навязано ему. Единственным утешением служило то, что его экипаж окажется в том же положении. Ну, все, кроме Спока, который возьмёт временный отпуск для оказания помощи на Новом Вулкане. На самом деле, он не знал, как протянуть и день без того, чтобы не посоветоваться со своим первым офицером. Он так привык полагаться на него за время их совместной службы, и со временем они стали друзьями. Ему, без сомнения, снова понадобится помощь Спока, когда он будет назначен профессором, это было так чуждо для него. Он будет отвечать за формирование молодых умов, самого будущего Звездного Флота, и эта мысль была близка к тому, чтобы напугать его.

     Отмахнувшись от неприятных мыслей, Джим впервые осознанно осмотрел окружающий ландшафт. Пейзаж был в основном бесплодным, с редкими деревьями, разбросанными по окрестностям по одному или же в виде сросшихся групп с общей корневой системой. Из снимков предварительного сканирования он знал об овраге, прорезающем северную часть плато, и он должен был назначить кого-нибудь спуститься туда для исследований. Что могло подождать до утра; у них и так было, чем занять весь остаток дня.

     В любопытстве пальцы проследили изогнутые арки ростков, торчащих из почвы. Это выглядело, как трёхфутовый шип цвета выбеленной солнцем коряги, и казалось хрупким, словно бы рассыплется от его прикосновения. Но Джим удивился, ощутив пористую древесину под своей рукой.

     — Это корни.

     Джим поднял взгляд на Джелему, возвышающуюся над ним. Её жилистое тело казалось только более изящным в красных цветах отдела безопасности. Она кивнула на шип, которого он касался, прежде чем продолжить говорить.

     — Гэвин говорил мне, что они по всей поверхности, а также пронизывают, разрушая, стены плато. По-видимому, деревья собирают огромное количество влаги из воздуха, а не через почву, так как руда и большое содержание минералов нарушают нормальный осмотический процесс.

     — Хм, — Джим огляделся вокруг ещё раз, и, конечно, вот оно, эти корни были повсюду, их было затруднительно разглядеть на солнце, но возможно, если знать, на что смотреть. — И где же сам Гэвин? Я бы не хотел, чтобы что-то случилось с любимым утей Спока.

     Джелема усмехнулась и указала на запад: — Он нашёл особенно интересную рощу деревьев в том направлении. Я оставила Эмори, чтобы присматривать за ним.

     Джим осмотрел сверху донизу все семь футов фигуры Джелемы, прежде чем скрестить руки, признавая поражение.

     — Тогда я полагаю, что ты назначила себя, как моего персонального телохранителя, — это было утверждение, не вопрос. Он знал, что её этническое наследие внушало ей острое чувство преданности, и что она не доверит никому другому охранять своего капитана, когда Спока не было рядом. Он также знал, что она незаметно передвигалась позади, держа его в поле зрения, даже когда Спок был с ним. Ему действительно нужно избавиться от излишней опеки со стороны команды перед началом новой миссии, или он рисковал сойти с ума.

     — Вообще-то, Сэр, коммандер Спок настоятельно рекомендовал, чтобы я уделила особое внимание вам и предотвратила ваши попытки прикоснуться к чему-либо, что может причинить вам вред, покалечить или убить, так как вы — клинический случай.

     — Один раз! Откуда мне было знать, что эта чёртова клумба была разумной и мстительной? И это было больше трёх лет назад. Знаешь, я усвоил свой урок.

     Джелема приподняла одну идеально очерченную бровь и демонстративно посмотрела на руку, которая возобновила ощупывание корня: — Похоже, что это не так, капитан.

     Джим фыркнул и отошёл от заинтересовавшей его деревяшки: — Ты явно проводишь слишком много времени со Споком. Я положу конец этому прямо сейчас. Это плохо закончится, если его точка зрения заразна.

     — В самом деле, — Джим посмеялся над её идеальной пародией и, неторопливо удалившись, продолжил исследовать плато.

 

###

 

     Ночь быстро опустилась на лагерь, и Джим, разместившись в спальном мешке, размышлял о событиях дня. Они подтвердили показания сканеров, а также нашли несколько лекарственных растений, произрастающих на равнинах. В целом планета идеально подходила для добычи руды, и он так и представлял Адмиралтейство, пускающее слюнки после получения результатов их исследования.

     Джим перевернулся в спальнике и наблюдал, как тени пляшут по поверхности его палатки. Он был измотан; он не бывал на солнце так долго в течение длительного промежутка времени и чувствовал, как его затягивает в сон. Конечности налились тяжестью, он дотянулся до коммуникатора и вызвал корабль, чтобы отметиться последний раз до утра.

     — Спок на связи, капитан.

     — Почему ты не спишь? — Джим старался, чтобы это прозвучало строго, но на самом деле был приятно удивлён услышать Спока на другом конце коммуникатора. Синхронное время на корабле и на поверхности было редкостью, и фактически Спок сейчас был не на службе и должен был отдыхать с целью скорейшего выздоровления. Это было логично.

     — Я не нуждаюсь в отдыхе такого плана этим вечером, капитан, и вместо этого готовлюсь к медитации. Однако я оставил инструкции для мистера Скотта, что я должен получать все вызовы от команд высадки.

     — Не только от меня? Я думал, я особенный.

     — Было бы неуместным проявлять фаворитизм, капитан.

     — Сказал чувак, назначивший мне четырёх лишних офицеров безопасности.

     — Джим.

     — Я говорю “лишних”, потому что здесь внизу дела обстоят хорошо. Ни одной проблемы за весь день.

     — Я рад это слышать.

     — Отдохните как следует, мистер Спок. Эти миссии без вас совсем не то.

     — Я, как всегда, буду следовать вашим указаниям, капитан. Конец связи.

     Джим перевернулся на бок и улыбнулся в темноте, наконец проваливаясь в глубокий сон.

 

###

 

     Джим проснулся и сразу же схватился за коммуникатор. До рассвета было ещё несколько минут, это слишком рано, чтобы кто-то ошивался снаружи. Он напряг слух, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Сердце усиленно забилось в груди, когда что-то заскребло по всей длине палатки. Он ощутил, как чувство ужаса, пробирая его изнутри, затапливает сознание, и на голых инстинктах схватив фазер и обувь. Трясущимися руками Джим расстегнул палатку и быстро осмотрел погружённый во мрак лагерь.

     Лунный свет затопил поляну, купая её в сверхъестественном сиянии. Он наблюдал несколько голов, выглядывающих из других палаток, и безопасников по периметру, нервно поднявших фазеры на изготовку. Джим откинул крышку коммуникатора, собираясь связаться с Джелемой, но прибор отозвался лишь тишиной. Он тихо приподнял полу палатки, собираясь выйти, когда та начала трястись, как будто под натиском ураганного ветра. Джим выскочил наружу, готовый атаковать то, что увидит, и.. не увидел ничего.

     Его и все остальные палатки продолжали подвергаться воздействию некой невидимой силы, вынуждая быстро покинуть временные убежища. Все сбились в середину лагеря, где служба безопасности сформировала защищённый круг. Воздух был наполнен напряжением, и Джим ощутил, как кровь вскипает в венах, и пульс отдаётся в голове.

     Всё завершилось так же быстро, как и началось.

     Слышно было только паническое дыхание его экипажа. Джим стоял на изготовку, сжимая фазер, когда заметил, что индикатор на кончике не горит. С внезапным осознанием Джим нажал спусковой крючок, и ничего не произошло. Без средств к обороне, без возможности связаться с кораблем или другими командами, их эффективно загнали в ловушку.

     Он перебирал в голове варианты случившегося. Клингоны? Корабль тоже атаковали? Нечто напало на палатки, используя неизвестную технологию маскировки? У него не было ответов, только всё больше вопросов. Он отметил, как Джелема придвигается как можно ближе к нему, её тонкие и длинные конечности нервно подёргивались. Джим оглянулся и увидел Гевина, с широко распахнутыми глазами и дрожащего от ужаса. Джим схватил его за руку и притянул к себе. Мальчишке было всего 23, и он ещё никогда лично не участвовал в миссиях, внезапно вышедших из-под контроля. Также он был любимчиком Спока; Джим будет держать его подле себя во время всего, что, чёрт возьми, сейчас произойдёт.

     Вдруг Эмори упал, захлёбываясь криком. Затем Хендсон и Бридж. Джим открыл рот, собираясь отдать приказ, но Джелема опередила его, решительно толкнув в плечо.

     — Бежим!

     Они рассыпались во все возможные направления. Джим хотел, чтобы они оставались вместе, но он понимал, что невозможно пробиться к его команде через хаос, творящийся вокруг. Не с криками, раздирающими воздух сначала с востока, затем с запада, потом прямо за ними, когда Харди упал на землю. Джим крепче сжал тонкое запястье Гэвина, и, потянув мальчика за собой, побежал на максимальной скорости сквозь ночь. Он мог слышать Джелему позади, прикрывающую их со спины. Он хотел бы, чтобы она спасалась бегством, она могла с легкостью обогнать всё, что бы ни преследовало их, её длинные конечности предоставляли большее преимущество перед короткими человеческими при покрытии длинных дистанций, но она оставалась позади в защитной позиции.

     Рассвет проступил полоской блеклого света вдоль горизонта, освещая северный овраг, преграждающий им путь. Где-то шесть футов в поперечине, противоположная сторона находилась ниже. Они могли это сделать.

     — Мы должны перепрыгнуть его! — крикнул Джим, как мог, в лёгких катастрофически не хватало воздуха. Паника и бег всё более затрудняли дыхание. Прибавив немного в скорости, Джим бросился вперёд, утягивая за собой Гевина, и прыгнул через овраг.

     Отдача при приземлении была сокрушительной и отправила его кубарем катиться по земле, раскидывая их с мальчишкой в стороны друг от друга. Пронзительный крик сотряс воздух, и Джим оглянулся на Джелему, чтобы увидеть, как в середине прыжка её резко отдернуло назад на противоположную сторону оврага. Не теряя времени, Джим дёрнул Гевина на ноги и толкнул вперёд.

     — Продолжай бежать. Не останавливайся. Край плато прямо впереди. Спускайся и убирайся отсюда. Двигайся!

     Они побежали. Это всё, что они могли сделать.

 

###

 

     Красная тревога вырвала Спока из медитации. Его сердце тревожно билось в боку, когда он выбежал из каюты, не озаботившись надеть свою синюю форменку. В его нынешнем состояние даже такое простое действие отняло бы непозволительно много времени, которого у него и так не было. Он знал — что-то пойдет не так. Джим назвал бы это интуицией; Спок называл это статистической вероятностью.

     Ворвавшись на мостик, Спок окунулся в полный хаос. Сигналы тревоги раздавались от каждой консоли, экипаж переговаривался друг с другом, передавая каждый новый фрагмент собранной информации. Мистер Скотт стоял над сидящими научными офицерами и следил, как на дисплее всплывают всё новые данные по сканированию планеты. Он наблюдал такое не раз и понимал, что, несмотря на видимую панику, ситуация находится под жёстким контролем. Споку нужна была информация и нужна была прямо сейчас.

     — Мистер Скотт, отчёт.

     — Мы потеряли сигналы всех жизненных форм на плато.

     — Поясните.

     — Они просто исчезли. Все разом. Мы не можем ни запеленговать ни одной живой души там, ни связаться с ними. Мы проверили связь с Сулу и К’локом, но они не имеют понятия, что там произошло. Сканеры показывают не аномальную активность, объясняющую, почему мы отрезаны, и мы надеемся, что дело в этом, иначе...

     — Понятно. Пусть лейтенант Сулу выдвигается к подножию плато для визуального подтверждения результатов сканирования.

     — Уже, он должен выйти на связь с минуты на минуту.

     Спок сел в капитанское кресло и крепко сжал подлокотник здоровой рукой. Это не было беспрецедентным событием, они теряли сигнатуры десанта и ранее из-за ионного шторма или высокого содержания руды в почве. Но потерять все контакты в районе, где ранее был сильный сигнал, без признаков чего-либо в окружающей среде, способного нарушить соединение — это наводило на плохие мысли. В тот момент, когда Спок почувствовал, что подлокотник начал сминаться под его рукой, Ухура развернулась и перебросила вызов задыхающегося Сулу на интерком.

     — Я только что достиг склона плато.

     — Что вы видите, лейтенант? — Спок напрягся в ожидании известий о том, что же происходит внизу.

     — Ничего. Ни шторма, ни фазерного огня. Ничего, — прежде чем Спок смог ответить, по связи передались отдалённые крики, приподнимая волоски на руках и шее.

     — Мистер Сулу, используйте ваш визор для отслеживания активности на склоне. Ниота, соедини прибор Сулу с главным экраном.

     Спок получил двойное подтверждение своих приказов. Дисплей отобразил увеличенное изображение луга, затем фокус со стремительной скоростью переместился по склону плато до плоской вершины. Спок встал и подошёл ближе к экрану. Его взгляд пробежал по краю вершины, когда Сулу навелся на верхнюю границу леса и провел быстрый осмотр, прежде чем рывком повернутся обратно влево, когда ещё один более громкий крик раздался по открытому каналу связи.

     В шоке Спок наблюдал, как фигура, облачённая в голубое, нещадно падает вниз по склону, отскакивая от камней и коряг, прежде чем остановиться, насаживаясь грудью на корень. Спок резко выдохнул; когда тело затихло, он смог разглядеть бледное лицо с застывшей маской ужаса — он узнал лейтенанта Гевина. Следом другой крик прорезал воздух, сердце Спока остановилось. Джим.

     Ещё один человек, на этот раз облачённый в командное золото, скользнул над краем и начал спускаться по отвесной стене плато. Это было контролируемое падение. Спок мог видеть, как Джим цепляется за все возможные точки опоры, пытаясь замедлить слишком быстрый спуск.

     — Коммандер, мы получаем спорадические сигналы жизненных форм от группы десанта. Они появляются на противоположной стороне плато.

     — Начинайте отслеживать их координаты и немедленно поднимайте, — на автомате отдал приказ Спок, ни на секунду не сводя взгляда со сцены, разыгравшейся перед ним.

     Он наблюдал, как Джим, споткнувшись, начал скатываться вниз по склону, пока не был остановлен корнем, проткнувшим его бедро. Затем Джим начал кричать, тело выгнулось дугой над землей, как будто от соприкосновения с сильным электрическим разрядом. Джим схватился за грудь, но как только его свободная нога нашла точку опоры в виде устойчивого камня, он предпринял отчаянное усилие и оттолкнулся. Спок застыл в ужасе от представшей перед ним картины: Джим приподнялся, почти сняв бедро с корня, только чтобы полностью обрушиться на него назад. Когда снова предпринял попытку, приподнявшись, оттолкнуться от корня, невидимая сила оторвала его от земли. Джим извернулся на 180 градусов и схватился за другой корень, потянувшись за него руками и одновременно отталкиваясь свободной ногой, пока корень, пронзивший его бедро, не сдался под двойным натиском. После чего Джим сорвался, кувырком стремительно скользя по крутому склону.

     — Поднимайте его! Поднимайте его немедленно!

     Сигнал Джима был пойман в тот же момент, и Спок впервые за долгое время перевёл дыхание. Джим исчез в сиянии телепортации.

     — Поднимайте весь остальной десант сейчас же. Я хочу, чтобы все были эвакуированы с планеты в кратчайшие сроки.

     Спок вошел в турболифт, запоздало вспомнив сдать мостик Скотти, все его мысли уже сфокусировались на Джиме, и он направился в медотсек.

     Творящийся там хаос был намного менее контролируем, чем на мостике. Сигнальные огни вспыхивали, когда кардиограмма кого-то из спасённых выравнивалась, и Спок почувствовал, как его собственное сердце замирает, он отчаянно искал доктора Маккоя, зная, что тот обязательно будет подле Джима отслеживать его состояние. Он оглянулся, услышав знакомую ругань, и дыхание застряло у него в горле при виде бьющей фонтаном крови из бедренной артерии Джима.

     Не раздумывая, Спок шагнул вперёд и плотно сжал руку над раной, прерывая поток крови, пока Маккой безмолвно вложил регенератор ткани в разорванную плоть и приступил к герметизации открытой вены. Как только Маккой слегка кивнул, Спок ослабил свою хватку достаточно для того, чтобы оценить, выдержит ли восстановленное место, затем отступил назад, не мешая работать врачу и медсестрам.

     — Доктор, каков его статус?

     — Плохо.

     — Пожалуйста, уточните.

     Маккой вытер пот, стекающий по его лицу, оставляя на лбу кровавый мазок. Его плечи были сгорблены, он очистил от детрита** бедро Джима и прижёг небольшое кровотечение.

     — Я не знаю, Спок! Я работаю по ходу дела. Было намного важнее не позволить ему истечь кровью, прежде чем сканировать, — продолжая говорить, Маккой вытащил руки из раны и потянулся капающими красным пальцами за медицинским трикодером, лежащим на столике для инструментов возле кровати. Биокровать считывала спорадические и трудно расшифровываемые данные. Показатели Джима сильно колебались, вызывая вспышки тревожных сигналов, что гасли в тишине.

     Маккой провёл прибором над бессознательной фигурой Джима и выругался, когда кровать начала верещать другим тревожным сигналом, звучащим на этот раз монотонно и пронзительно, оповещая о прекращении сердцебиения Джима. Маккой отбросил трикодер в сторону и кинулся через всю комнату за машиной искусственного кровообращения. Одним эффективным движением он развернул аппарат над торсом Джима и воткнул длинную полую иглу в грудную полость, чтобы проколоть сердце внутри. В ту же секунду тревога затихла, машина обеспечила герметичность кровообращения и начала циркулировать кровь Джима, параллельно посылая слабые электрические разряды к остановившемуся органу.

     — Его грудная клетка. О, мой Бог. Я даже понятия не имею...

     — Доктор? — по кивку Маккоя Спок встал рядом с ним, чтобы заглянуть в подсвеченный зелёным экран, показывающий структуру костей Джима.

     — Ты видишь это?

     Спок видел и не понимал, что могло нанести такой урон. Вся грудная клетка Джима была расчерчена микротрещинами, имеющими вектор направленности от центра во вне. Три треснувших ребра полностью отделились от соединительной ткани. Это выглядело так, как-будто что-то охватило грудь Джима, сжало ребра и тянуло, пока не выдавило из защитной конструкции. Но это было невозможно.

     — Доктор?

     — Я не знаю, Спок. Я уже ничего не понимаю, — Маккой установил костный регенератор над грудной клеткой Джима и склонился к его голове, пытаясь получить доступ к ребрам рядом с аппаратом, всё ещё фильтрующим его кровь. — Сейчас он стабилен. Что именно произошло, мы можем понять и позже. Чепел!

     Спок остался стоять молчаливым часовым над своим капитаном, в то время как медсестра Чепел заканчивала обрабатывать повреждённую ногу Джима. Маккой пробежался по медотсеку, проверяя других выживших из десанта. Голос Ухуры по коммуникатору вывел Спока из ступора. Он не заметил, как тишина опустилась на отсек, смолкли звуковые сигналы, и лёгкое пошаркивание ног персонала как будто возвращало обыденность и нормальность ситуации. Но ничего нормального в данной ситуации не было. Бросив ещё один, последний взгляд на фигуру Джима, Спок пересёк комнату и ответил на вызов Ухуры.

     — Спок, Скотти опрашивает другие десантные группы и подготовит отчёт в течение часа. Сигнал над плато полностью восстановился, причины нам совершенно не ясны. Мы смогли поднять тела остальной части десанта, сейчас их перевозят в морг. Сообщите Маккою, что они будут доступны через 20 минут.

     — Других выживших нет, лейтенант?

     — Нет, сэр.

     Спок окинул взглядом комнату и насчитал 5 занятых биокроватей, две из которых накрыты белыми простынями. Трое выживших из тринадцати. Десять жизней потеряно по необъяснимой причине.

     — Принято. Конец связи, — Спок отпустил кнопку коммуникатора и был вознагражден всплеском статических помех. Он направился к Маккою, обсуждающему с доктором М'Бенгой данные с падда. Они оба выглядели бледными и потрясёнными, изнеможение давило на их тела и производило впечатления крайнего истощения.

     — Доктор? Какую информацию удалось получить?

     Маккой вздохнул и провёл рукой по спутанным волосам. Спок отстранённо отметил исчезновение пропитанной кровью форменки, замененной новой, и вымытые руки.

     — Повреждения в грудной полости схожи у всех выживших. То, что осталось от рёбер Джонсона и Боннета, изувечено до неузнаваемости, — Маккой кивнул на два прикрытых тела, уже готовых для отправления в морг. — Некоторые кости были просто стёрты в пыль. Эта неведомая сила была невероятно мощной и нанесла серьёзные внутренние повреждения, совершенно не затронув дермальный слой. Ни на одном из тел на коже нет внешних следов воздействия.

     — Мы также обнаружили неизвестный и, казалось бы, безвредный след радиации на телах, которые мы исследовали, — М'Бенга говорил тихо, словно считал неуместным озвучивать сей факт.

     — Мне доложили, что останки тех, кто ещё находился на планете, доставлены в морг и будут готовы к осмотру через 15,42 минуты.

     — Они все мертвы? — М’Бенга побледнел, задавая этот вопрос, кровь, казалось, отлила от его лица, и сам он как-будто весь сник.

     — О, мой Бог!

     Пронзительный свист машины искусственного кровообращения оповестил о завершении цикла работы, и все трое переместились к кровати Джима. М’Бенга извлёк иглу и убрал аппарат, в то время как Маккой, вооружившись трикодером, снова начал сканировать Джима.

     — Кости хорошо заживают, рёбра снова связаны с соединительной тканью. Сердце функционирует нормально, и нет следов инфекции. Думаю, на данный момент он стабилен. Давайте проверим остальную часть десантной группы и посмотрим, не сможем ли мы пролить свет на то, что, чёрт возьми, там произошло.

     — Доктор, когда у нас будет возможность опросить выживших?

     Внезапно напрягшись, доктора нервно переминались с ноги на ногу, избегая зрительного контакта со Споком.

     — О чем вы умолчали?

     Первым сдался Маккой, он судорожно провёл рукой по лицу, прежде чем издал тихий вздох: — Честно говоря, мы не знаем, Спок. Мы никому не вводили седативные, для этого просто не было возможности. Они в коматозном состоянии без какого-либо медикаментозного обоснования.

     — Понятно, — Спок буквально проталкивал слова между плотно сжатых губ, остро ощущая холод, пробирающий тело при стандартных климатических настройках Энтерпрайз. — Возможно, вам стоит поспешить в морг для проведения аутопсии. Я, в свою очередь, ознакомлюсь с отчётом мистера Скотта, опросившего другие десантные группы.

     — Да. Это звучит как план. Мы справимся с этим, Спок. Мы всегда справляемся, — Маккой выглядел так, как будто хотел протянуть руку и подбадривающе коснуться Спока, как это обычно делает Джим, но в последний момент передумал и, лишь сжав ладонь в кулак, вышел из медотсека. М’Бенга последовал за ним.

 

###

 

     Отчёт мистера Скотта не привнёс новой информации. Другие команды не сталкивались ни с чем аномальным и не наблюдали ничего, что могло бы объяснить произошедшее на плато. Мистер Сулу и его команда видели не более, чем команда мостика через его визор. Они все продолжали оставаться в неведении.

     Звуки статики наполнили помещение, когда настенный коммуникатор затрещав, ожил, передавая дребезжащий голос доктора Маккоя. Построить нормальный диалог не удалось из-за неполадок коммуникатора. Спок отправил мистера Скотта на мостик разбираться с неисправностью и направился в морг продолжить разговор с доктором напрямую.

     — На всех телах одинаковые повреждения грудной клетки и остаточные следы уже ранее упомянутого излучения. Но что действительно вызывает интерес, это степень разложения тел.

     — Боюсь, я не понимаю...

     Маккой подошёл к столу и откинул простынь, демонстрируя труп лейтенанта Гевина: кожу мозаикой усеивали студенистые пятна чёрного и зелёного цветов, бледные, безжизненные глаза уставились в потолок.

     — Он мёртв сколько? Часов пять? Его тело выглядит так, как будто дни пролежало в тепле. Не знаю, вызвано ли такое быстрое разрушение клеток чем-либо на планете, но каждое тело разлагается стремительнее, чем должно, и процесс не замедлился с того момента, как мы пришли сюда.

     — Нашли ли вы причину коматозного состояния выживших?

     — К сожалению, нет. Нам не удалось обнаружить ничего полезного. Я хочу проверить их, для этого я возвращаюсь в медотсек, пока М'Бенга продолжит вскрытия. Почему бы тебе не присоединиться и не рассказать мне об рапорте Скотти?

     Спок очень быстро изложил то небольшое количество информации, которое получил из отчёта, и потому порог медотсека они пересекли в напряжённой тишине. Однако стоило им войти, как их настиг новый раунд хаоса в виде звука сирены и жёлтых сигнальных огней, сопровождающих автоматическую блокировку дверей за их спиной.

     — Это активация карантинной системы. Какого черта? — Маккой развернулся к настенному терминалу, на котором план корабля стремительно по     отсекам закрашивался жёлтым, показывая, как автоматическая система активации карантина охватывает уже 90% судна и продолжает расширяться, отслеживая членов экипажа, где бы они ни находились.

     — Вы обнаружили какие-либо распространители инфекции на телах или у выживших?

     Маккой бросил на Спока недоверчивый взгляд, прежде чем отпустить саркастическую ремарку: — Ну да, прям кучу! Но это же мой первый день на работе, я и подумать не мог, что это может быть важно! Ёбаный в чёрную дыру космос! Какого ты обо мне мнения? Конечно же я всё проверил и ничего не нашёл. Нам необходимо поместить выживших в изолированные боксы, дабы попытаться предотвратить распространение.. чем бы это ни было.

     Быстро сориентировавшись, они разместили троих оставшихся выживших в изолированных камерах и запустили деконтаминацию, чтобы очистить помещения, надеясь, что всё пагубное влияние будет сдержано и эффективно нейтрализовано.

     Они стояли за пределами палаты Джима, наблюдая за неподвижной фигурой, в то время как поле деконтаминации корабля обрабатывало их тела, оставляя после себя ощущение покалывания на коже. Спок заставил себя отвести взгляд и повернулся к кабинету доктора Маккоя.

     — Я должен связаться с мостиком и уточнить статус экипажа, — Спок покинул Маккоя, прежде чем тот успел что-либо ответить. Войдя в офис, он сразу закрыл дверь и позволил себе сгорбить плечи под грузом последних обстоятельств. Накануне вечером у него была лишь короткая медитация, тело и разум переполняло предчувствие надвигающейся катастрофы. Он был измотан, рука пульсировала болью, в груди предательски что-то сжималось с каждым новым витком постигшей их сегодня трагедии.

     Он хотел просто заползти в постель и забыть недавние события, но это было крайне нелогично и совершенно не по-вулкански. Он не мог желать просто отмотать этот день назад, чтобы Джим очнулся и справился со всем со своей обычной лёгкостью и неизменным оптимизмом. Он не мог поддержать его, как обычно, дать возможность Джиму спасти их с его решительной нелогичностью и отрицанием самой возможности поражения. Нет. Вся тяжесть ответственности лежит на нём, и он не хотел, не мог отмахнуться от неё.

     Выпрямив спину, Спок сел за стол и вызвал мостик. Коммуникатор выдал лишь статику, голосов слышно не было. Спок попробовал снова, но безрезультатно. Следующими он попробовал вызвать инженерную и затем интендантскую — ничего. Связь была недоступна, корабль был заблокирован, и их капитан вместе с геологом и сотрудником службы безопасности страдали от неизвестной медицине инфекции, и у Спока совершенно не было идей, как решить хоть какую-то из этих проблем.

     Он вновь сгорбился и тяжело опустил голову на свои скрещённые руки, даже не пытаясь изменить позу, когда дверь с шипением отворилась, впуская доктора Маккоя. Судя по скрипу стула для посетителей, Маккой уселся напротив, но понимающе не стал ничего говорить. Нечего было обсуждать, нечего делать, они были в тупике. Несмотря на отчаяние, которое заполнило комнату, тишина принесла минуту покоя. После бешеного ритма последних часов Спок был благодарен за тихую дружескую поддержку. Но длилось это, конечно же, недолго.

     Сигнал тревоги из второго изоляционного бокса резко вернул их в реальность, и они, не теряя времени, быстро выскочили из кабинета. Остановившись в дверях бокса, они увидели Чепел, на коленях склонившуюся над безжизненным телом офицера безопасности Майклза. Он лежал у стены в постепенно расширяющейся вокруг него луже крови, пропитавшей его больничную рубашку. Судя по всему, он перегрыз собственное запястье. Даже с ограниченными медицинскими познаниями Спок понимал: человек не должен был истечь кровью так быстро.

     — Доктор, что... — медсестра Чепел сместилась в сторону, открывая больший обзор на тело с того места, где они стояли, и Маккой резко выдохнул, увидев куски гниющей плоти, покрывающие почти всю нижнюю часть мужчины, — что происходит?

     Не успел он рискнул что-либо предположить, как раздалась тревога из двух других изолированных боксов. Спок и Маккой с ужасом переглянулись и развернулись к Джиму. Через стекло они могли видеть, как, сидя в углу с отсутствующим выражением лица, Джим методично и сильно бился затылком об стену. Кровь уже окрасила белую поверхность позади его головы, когда они вбежали в комнату, пытаясь остановить его деструктивные действия.

     Маккой подставил руки, пытаясь хотя бы смягчить удары, так как остановить Джима у него не получалось. Он кричал на Джима, пытаясь пробиться через морок, поглотивший их капитана, их друга, но не получал отклика. Спок схватил трикодер и быстро просканировав Джима, повернул устройство к Маккою, позволяя ему прочесть результаты не убирая рук, защищающих голову Джима.

     — Показатели его мозговой активности сильно скачут! Я не… — Маккой отпустил несколько проклятий, прежде чем покачать головой. — Я не знаю, что с ним происходит. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного, но это похоже на то, что он ведёт борьбу с чем-то в своей голове, и, Бог мой, он проигрывает. Он проигрывает, Спок.

     Споку потребовалось мгновение, чтобы решиться, но как только он это сделал, сомнений не осталось. Он слышал, как Маккой кричал ему остановиться, но лишь протянул здоровую руку к знакомым пси точкам и.. утонул. Он попал в водоворот эмоций, и они не принадлежали Джиму. Нет, эмоции Джима почти в каждом своём возможном варианте были знакомы ему, как собственные. Но угрожающие, агрессивные мысли, раздирающие его сознание, с ужасающей лёгкостью срывающие его щиты, не исходили от Джима. Спок продирался сквозь закрученный массив жестоких мыслей и искал искру, визуальное отображение сущности Джима. Казалось, это длилось часами, мощное усиливающееся давление на сознание и головокружение начали брать над ним верх. Он думал, что больше не выдержит и придётся бросить Джима на садистскую милость овладевшей им сущности, когда нашёл его. Собрав немногие оставшиеся у него ментальные силы, Спок отдал всё, что у него было, но коснулся души Джима, вырывая её с жёсткой решительностью, и завершил мелдинг.

     Он отшатнулся, падая назад, как от удара, и почувствовал, как голова встретилась с полом. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы сориентироваться, прежде чем он смог приподняться на локте. Зрелище, представшее перед ним, вызвало в нём сильное удовлетворение. Джим сидел, откинувшись назад, глотал ртом воздух, вцепившись в предплечья Маккоя и ища поддержки, но его глаза, его взгляд был осмысленным и сосредоточенным. Джим вернулся к ним, освободившись от присутствия инородной сущности, удерживавшей его.

     — Джим? — эти голубые, невероятно голубые глаза остановились на нём, и рука протянулась в его сторону, Спок не задумываясь принял её. Облегчение, благодарность и нечто, что Спок не стал идентифицировать, передалось через контакт, и он сильнее обхватил руку Джима, сжимая её в ответ.

     — Что происходит? — голос Джима срывался и совсем стих в конце. Маккой встал и извлёк небольшую чашку воды из репликатора. Джим быстро выпил и вздрогнул, прислонив голову к стене, поднял руку и провел по затылку — на пальцах была кровь. — Что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит?

     Прежде чем какой-либо ответ был предоставлен, Чепел возникла на пороге и отрицательно покачала головой, признавая поражение. Они развернулись и посмотрели на Джима: как последний выживший, он единственный мог дать хоть какие-то ответы. К сожалению, они не стали ключом к их спасению. Вместо этого старшие офицеры всё так же бродили во тьме неведения, как и до того, как Джим очнулся. Пока они обрисовывали ситуацию как можно подробнее, Джим сидел на биокровати, стоически терпя уже пятое сканирование трикодером, порхающим над его телом, но как только доклад завершился, оттолкнул Маккоя и встал.

     — Мне необходима одежда, не выставляющая мою задницу на всеобщее обозрение, и компьютер. Мы должны обойти протокол карантина. Мне нужно добраться до мостика, — наконец, определившись со стратегией и получив план конкретных действий, они приступили к исполнению. Джиму предоставили форму медицинского сотрудника и его сапоги, которые сняли с него по прибытии в медотсек. Вместе со Споком они конфисковали терминал Маккоя и приступили к взлому протокола ввода корабля в карантин. Быстро рассчитав кратчайший путь от медотсека до мостика, они приступили к специальному участку кода, удерживающему их от получения ресурсов, необходимых для поставленной цели.

     Маккой удалился, дабы не мешать их работе. Это был долгий и изнурительный процесс. Спок был вынужден печатать одной рукой, в то время как Джиму периодически приходилось прерываться, давая отдых заживающим ребрам. За два часа они распечатали путь к мостику и запустили патч, который должен был автоматически разблокировать оставшуюся часть корабля. Покинув офис Маккоя, они нашли его стоящим над биокроватью, уставившимся на тело на ней.

     — Боунс?

     Джим подошёл к Маккою, но Спок остался позади. Это иррационально, но он не хотел видеть тот новый ужас, который вот-вот предстанет перед ним. Джим стоял рядом с доктором Маккоем и смотрел на неподвижную фигуру медсестры Чепел.

     — Что случилось?

     Ничего не говоря, Маккой откинул простынь и открыл почерневшие ноги Кристины. Зловоние гниющей мёртвой плоти заполнило воздух и достигло даже Спока на другой стороне комнаты.

     — Она жива, без сознания и разлагается. И нет ничего, чем я бы мог помочь ей, помочь кому-либо из нас.

     Спок окинул взглядом комнату, осознавая, что все сотрудники Маккоя лежат на био-кроватях в схожем состоянии. Это ужасало — видеть, как много членов экипажа сражены болезнью, зная, что помощи нет. По крайней мере, нет в этот момент. Необходимо было добраться до мостика и оценить ситуацию и угрозу в целом по кораблю. Он уже собирался озвучить свои умозаключения, когда его остановил возглас Джима.

     — Боунс!

     Спок наблюдал, как Джим подхватил падающего мужчину, прежде чем тот достиг пола. В следующую секунду Спок отмер и помог Джиму уложить доктора на биокровать. Взгляд Маккоя был мутным, прикованным к некоему несуществующему объекту в пространстве, и чернота гниющей плоти покрывала его руку, охватывая запястье и выглядывая из-под воротника синей медицинской формы.

     — Боже, Боунс, — еле слышный шёпот и дрожащие руки, оглаживающие тёмные пряди. — Боже.

     — Джим, — Спок опустил руку на спину Джима и мягко проговорил, — мы должны уйти. Нам нужно попасть на мостик и оценить ситуацию, если хотим спасти хоть кого-то.

     Его рука скользила по хлопку одежды вверх и вниз, прослеживая мышцы и позвонки в успокаивающем жесте. Ему нужно было помочь Джиму, поддержать в его горе, но также и напомнить о его долге перед кораблем и экипажем.

     — Мы должны идти, Джим, сейчас.

     Джим вытер глаза, прежде чем выпрямиться и снова войти в образ капитана. С коротким кивком он развернулся и покинул медотсек, не оглядываясь на умирающего друга и членов экипажа. Споку не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним.

     Они ступили в коридор и остановились. Тела разной стадии разложения усеивали помещение. Глава службы безопасности Джиотто распластался в турболифте, его кожа вспухла и местами начала вместе с плотью отслаиваться от костей. Это было ужасающее зрелище, и Спок почувствовал подступающую к горлу желчь. Только хвалёный вулканский контроль помог ему сдержать этот позыв. Джим же не был так удачлив. Пошатнувшись, он ухватился одной рукой за стену, второй же обхватил себя за рёбра, содрогаясь в спазмах и бесконтрольно выворачивая скудное содержимое своего желудка на палубу, забрызгивая стены рвотой.

     Спок шагнул к Джиму, размещая три пальца на его виске и инициируя поверхностный мелдинг, дабы облегчить его состояние. Это быстро помогло, и Джим встал, тяжело дыша и утирая губы дрожащей рукой.

     — Господи. Я… — Джим прочистил горло, но проглотил все слова, что собирался сказать. Однако его взгляд, брошенный на турболифт, ведущий напрямую к мостику, где находились дорогие им люди, красноречивее всех слов дал понять Споку, о чём он думает.

     — Мы должны.

     По кивку Джима они развернулись и одновременно обступили тело Джиотто, входя в турболифт. Это были мучительные 15 секунд, которых едва ли хватало подготовиться к тому, что они увидят, но казалось, они тянулись бесконечно. Включились магнитные захваты, и кабина замедлилась, затем совсем остановилась, и створки дверей разошлись в стороны, открывая кошмарную картину.

     Первым они увидели Скотти, растянувшегося лицом вниз на полу с вытянутой рукой, как будто тянущейся к чему-то, чего уже никогда не достигнет. Сулу они узнали только по расположению растекшегося зловонной лужей трупа. Чехов был рядом, его тело едва проявляло признаки некроза. Спок, как мог, оттягивал момент, но всё же повернулся к коммуникационной панели. Нийота распласталась поверх своего терминала, глаза были пусты и лишены характерного для неё тёплого озорства. Он не мог оторвать от них свой взгляд, не хватало мужества, пока Джим не потянул его за руку, привлекая внимание.

     — Тебе нужно улетать, Спок, — этот неожиданный комментарий вывел Спока из оцепенения и привлёк его внимание к Джиму, отчаянно размахивающему перед ним паддом.

     — Что?

     — Есть путь к отсеку шаттлов, он немного запутанный, и тебе придётся воспользоваться трубами Джеффри, но ты справишься. Из нашего текущего местоположения ты сможешь пересечься с Рузвельтом через три дня, если будешь придерживаться траектории, которую я наметил.

     Спок быстро заморгал, пытаясь понять, как долго он смотрел на Нийоту, пропустив такое кардинальное изменение событий, после которого совершенно не понимал того, что пытался донести до него Джим.

     — Я не понимаю.

     Джим шагнул вперёд и крепко сжал его руки, из-за чего угол падда больно впился в бицепс Спока под ладонью Джима.

     — Ты должен покинуть этот корабль. Никого не осталось, Спок. Все или мертвы или умирают. Мы не можем связаться со Звёздным флотом и предупредить их; ты должен сделать это.

     — Джим, — Спок отшатнулся и с ужасом осознавал само предположение, что он бросит корабль, экипаж. Джима. — Нет!

     — Спок, ты единственный, на кого не распространилось влияние этого нечто, чем бы, чёрт возьми, оно ни было. Если мы просто исчезнем, они пошлют новый корабль в последнюю известную точку нашей дислокации для расследования. Ни один корабль Звёздного флота не должен высаживаться на эту планету вновь. Ты должен донести до них это. Ты должен улететь.

     — Ты полетишь со мной.

     — Я не могу.

     — Джим.

     Стремительным движением Джим отбросил падд на капитанское кресло и приподнял верх одежды, одновременно отворачивая штаны, обнажая тем самым своё бедро: — Я не могу уйти, Спок. Я заражён.

     Спок стремительно подался вперёд, пробегая дрожащими пальцами по обесцвеченному участку кожи.

     — Ох… — звук вырвался непреднамеренно, беспомощно, совершенно не передавая глубину эмоций, пронзивших его при виде умирающей плоти Джима.

     Джим отпустил край рубашки, позволяя ему скрыть отвратительное доказательство его приближающейся смерти. Он крепко сжал руку Спока и наклонился взять падд с кресла. Кресла Джима. Спок не мог собраться с мыслями. Нет. Невозможно, что он потеряет всех, всю свою жизнь за промежуток времени, который не превышал девяти часов.

     Он почувствовал холод пластика в своей руке вместо тепла Джима, когда тот отвернулся к рулевой панели.

     — Что ты делаешь?

     — Я направляю корабль к звезде этой системы, — Джим сообщил об этом так, будто говорил об обычной прогулке. Это было беспечно, фактически безумно и крайне нелепо.

     — Ты не можешь сделать этого.

     — Что ж, конечно, академия и базовые уроки пилотирования остались в прошлом, но, думаю, я смогу вспомнить необходимые основы, — Джим бросил через плечо небрежную ухмылку, устанавливая курс и подтверждая его своим кодом авторизации.

     — Джим...

     — Тебе пора. Путь до ангара займет минимум 40 минут, если следовать маршруту, который я составил для тебя, возможно, и больше с учётом твоей руки. И не забывай, тебе ещё придётся подготовить шаттл к запуску с одной рукой.

     — Джим...

     — Спок, всё готово. У нас есть, может быть, 90 минут, прежде чем свет звезды ослепит сенсоры. Мне нужно, чтобы ты ушёл. Сейчас. Прошу тебя.

     Джим не смотрел на него, его внимание было приковано к дисплею, показывающему дугообразную траекторию корабля, направленного к центру звезды, которая уничтожит его самого и всё, что он любил. И Споку ничего не оставалось, кроме как выполнить его последнюю просьбу, потому что следование приказам Джима было тем, что он всегда делал, и он не подведёт его сейчас.

     Спок зашёл в лифт и положил руку на кнопку, которая закроет двери и спустит его на 6 секций вниз, и он будет вынужден приступить к исполнению инструкций Джима. Он не нажимал её. Вместо этого он терпеливо ждал, не отводя взгляд от Джима. И лишь через мгновение Джим встал и повернулся к нему лицом, оставаясь всё таким же невероятным капитаном, даже в светло-синей медицинской форме.

     Они пристально смотрели друг на друга несколько ударов сердца, прежде чем Джим озвучил крутившееся в голове Спока.

     — Может быть в другой жизни, да?

     И вот оно случилось. Признание того, о чём они так долго молчали. Спок почувствовал, как щиплет глаза, и сглотнул внезапно поднявшийся к горлу ком.

     — В другой жизни, — выдохнул он и нажал кнопку. Сквозь закрывающиеся двери было видно, как Джим садится в капитанское кресло, уверенно и расслабленно, как умел делать только он.

 

###

 

     Сарек вышел из шаттла и был встречен капитаном USS “Рузвельт” Митчелом.

     — Я приношу извинения за столь прискорбную причину данной встречи, посол, — капитан Митчел почтительно поднял руку в Та’але.

     — Нет необходимости в извинениях, капитан. В этом нет вашей вины, — Сарек вернул жест и ждал, когда капитан покончит с формальностями и отведёт его к Споку.

     — Если вы последуете за мной, я отведу вас в медотсек.

     — Это было бы весьма ценно.

     Сарек последовал за ним через широкую палубу челночного отсека, замедлившись рядом с шаттлом, окружённым несколькими устало выглядящими техниками. Задний люк был открыт, позволяя увидеть разрушения и беспорядок внутри. Провода свисали с потолка, посыпая палубу искрами, консоли были разбиты и можно было увидеть, как некогда ровная поверхность была усеяна вмятинами. Две детали заставили Сарека полностью переключиться на увиденное и замереть: первая — шаттл принадлежал USS “Энтерпрайз”, вторая — количество зелёной крови, щедро оросившей стены и консоли.

     — Это шаттл моего сына.

     — Да. Посол, мы понятия не имеем, что случилось с кораблём Энтерпрайз или что произошло в шаттле до того, как мы его перехватили. Единственное, что мы точно знаем, — ваш сын целенаправленно повредил навигационные средства управления, он стёр записи аварийного черного ящика и привёл в катастрофическое состояние систему жизнеобеспечения челнока. Нам не известно, почему и с какой целью. Ваш сын не проявляет признаков безумия или ментальных повреждений, поэтому всё, что нам остаётся, — строить беспочвенные предположения.

     — Почему вы не спросили его?

     Капитан Митчелл жестом предложил им продолжить и провёл Сарека через несколько коридоров и два отдельных турболифта, прежде чем ответить на его вопрос.

     — Как я уже сказал, система жизнеобеспечения была серьёзно повреждена. И хотя медицинские сканеры не выявили вирусов или ментальных повреждений, объясняющих поведение вашего сына, его физическое состояние далеко от нормы, — они остановились перед тем, что предположительно было медицинским отсеком, но капитан, подняв руку, остановил Сарека, собирающегося войти. — Вам стоит подготовиться к тому, что вы увидите.

     Сарек кивнул, призывая мужчину продолжить и в нетерпении ожидая, когда он удовлетворит свою человеческую потребность изложить бесполезную информацию, прежде чем позволить Сареку самому оценить, действительно ли его сын здоров или нет.

     — Выработка кислорода хоть и была на критически низком уровне, но этого было достаточно для поддержания жизни вашего сына, пока мы не нашли его. Но температурный контроль, к сожалению, был сильно поврежден и не подлежал ремонту. Посол Сарек, Спок пострадал от тяжелой гипотермии и обморожения. Мы вынуждены были принять решительные меры в попытке сохранить ему жизнь. В данный момент он подключен к машине искусственного кровообращения, и это единственное, что заставляет сердце вашего сына ещё биться.

     Сарек почувствовал, как ледяные щупальца ужаса сковывают его тело, как будто слова капитана придавили его неподъёмным весом. Спок — всё, что у него осталось, это, несомненно, какая-то ошибка.

     — Что именно вы пытаетесь мне сказать, капитан?

     — Мы понимаем, что у вулканцев есть определённые ритуалы, когда кто-то предстаёт перед лицом смерти. Разум вашего сына не повреждён, но он не сможет покинуть этот корабль живым, посол. Мне очень жаль.

     Сарек оттолкнул капитана и решительно вошёл в медотсек. Он лихорадочно огляделся, пытаясь понять, где Спок. Группа медсестёр стояла в стороне и бросала нервные взгляды на дальнюю дверь, этого было достаточно для него. При приближении дверь зашипела, отъезжая в сторону и открывая взгляду ужасающую картину.

     Спок лежал, наполовину скрытый аппаратом, поддерживающим его жизнь, закрывающим всю верхнюю часть его туловища. Простыня, прикрывающая его нижнюю часть, неестественно опадала на середине бедра и ровно лежала до конца кровати. Пропитанная зеленым повязка скрывала обрубок локтя левой руки, в то время как правая рука Спока была тёмно-зелёной до костяшек, где большое количество набухших от крови повязок скрывали срезы недостающих пальцев.

     Сарек заставил себя ступить в глубь комнаты и увидеть лицо Спока. Ему нужно было подтверждение, что это изувеченное тело и есть его сын. Ноги едва не подогнулись под ним от вида зелёно-черного деформированного нечто, когда-то бывшего элегантно заострённым ухом. Лицо Спока было разных оттенков зелёного, ближе к ушам и губам некротические поражения имели чёрный цвет.

     Он вынужден был ухватиться за кровать, дабы устоять на ногах. Представшие перед ним остатки тела не были его сыном, единственным, что в нём осталось от Спока, был, к счастью, не повреждённый разум. Сарек слышал, как позади открылась дверь, пропуская капитана и доктора, но проигнорировал их. Он протянул руку и провёл по волосам сына, прежде чем перенести пальцы на пси точки, прижимая сильнее, в попытке достичь нервных окончаний через отмершую плоть. Он незамедлительно установил контакт и провалился в безумие. Перед ним развернулась бесконечная всепоглощающая тьма, затем: “Отец, нет!”, и Сарек разорвал мелдинг. Он ощущал внутри себя нечто, не являющееся Споком. Оно царапало его разум изнутри, разрывая защиту, пока не осталось ничего кроме жестокости.

     Доктор, вошедший с капитаном, подошёл к аппарату и безмолвно задал вопрос. Сарек смог только кивнуть, и доктор отключил Спока от поддерживающей его жизнь машины, и комнату заполнил пронзительный звук, но он тут же был отключён. Палата погрузилась в тишину на некоторое время, затем капитан Митчел подошёл к Сареку, привлекая его внимание.

     — Мы более чем рады помочь вам вернуться на Новый Вулкан, однако мы вынуждены отложить поездку до согласования со Звёздным флотом отклонения от маршрута. На данный момент из-за проблем с коммуникациями мы не можем установить связь.

     — В этом нет необходимости, капитан. Я высоко ценю ваше предложение, однако, я могу вернуться на том же шаттле, на котором и прибыл сюда. Я хотел бы попросить Звёздный флот позаботиться о Споке, так как сам я не готов к перевозке останков.

     Капитан Митчел удивлённо моргнул, но ответил утвердительно. Сарек поднял руку в Та’але и, попросив извинить его, отправился обратно на свой шаттл, повторив путь по памяти. Ему необходимо лишь четыре часа, чтобы добраться до вулканского крейсера Kahr'y'tan***, и пройдёт меньше месяца путешествия, прежде чем он достигнет колонии.

     Это просто невероятное совпадение, что он был в этом квадранте и смог ответить на запрос Рузвельта в такие краткие сроки. Теперь он отправится в Вулканскую колонию и вернётся к своим обязанностям. Да, действительно, Новый Вулкан именно то место, где он должен быть.

     Сарек сел в шаттл и начал подготовку к полёту, позволив улыбке изогнуть губы. Скоро, очень скоро он будет дома…

**Author's Note:**

> * ducklings — группа людей, следующих за некоей авторитетной личностью, буквально как маленькие утята за матерью уткой в дикой природе.  
> Пример:  
> Хауз: Вы можете перестать слоняться за мной, как кучка утят?  
> Кэмерон, Чейз и Форман: Нет.
> 
> Определение и пример взяты и переведены из этого словаря: https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Ducklings
> 
> ** Детрит – это продукт распада тканей организма.  
>   
> *** Путь на вулканском.
> 
> Спасибо за прочтение, если понравился рассказ, выразите своё почтение оригиналу.


End file.
